renopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chairs
Trying to find the perfect chair and not sure where to start? The search can be overwhelming, especially with so many different options. However, by focusing in on exactly what you’re looking for, the search can go from exhausting to exhilarating. Before you know it, your home will be thriving with seating that matches both your needs and style sensibility. Consider the following in your search. What Function will Your Chair Fulfill? Chairs have many different uses in the household, usually depending on the room. Before chair shopping, get a feel for what you’re looking for. Are you trying to round out your living room set-up? A plush modern leather chair may do the trick. Want to fill that empty corner in the dining room? Maybe a refurbished antique wing-back will complete the space. Hoping to score a comfortable office chair? A chair that’s easily movable and ergonomically correct will likely work the best. Each of these situations fulfills a different need, and therefore requires a different chair. What Style Works for You? With so many styles available, it can be tough to make a decision. Start by understanding what styles you like and where you’ll be putting the chair; you’ll want it to either accent or blend with the overall décor. A cozy Rattan chair would be a great fit for a screened-in porch, while modern Philippe Starke Ghost Chairs would be uber chic around a glass dining table. Feel like your living room could use an extra stylish spark? Consider a 1960s retro Eames chair in a bright pop of color for a contemporary accent that the eye can’t miss. What Size Should You Consider? To make this decision, survey the space you’ll be putting it in, it’s eventual use and the style you’re looking for. Outfitting a dining room in classic Shaker chairs will take up less space than thick leather chairs with arms, but perhaps you’re more in tune with the style of the latter. Are you and the members of your family tall or short? Make sure the chair height and width is comfortable for everyone’s use. Will you be putting the chair in a large family room or a small nursery? An oversized lounge chair may fit the bill for the former, while a compact glider would be of better use and proportion for the latter. What Material Should You Think About? ''' '''The world is your oyster when it comes to chair upholstery options, but you want to be sure it’s the right fit for your lifestyle. Have an antique Louis XIV chair that acts as more of a design statement than functional furniture? Finish it in a luxurious patterned silk for an eye-popping appeal. Shopping for family room chair that will endure years of use? Leather is not only comfortable and stylish, but wears nicely. Looking for an upholstery that is extra durable? Don’t be afraid to use outdoor fabric indoors. If you’re looking to upholster kitchen chairs that need to withstand nightly meals with small children, outdoor fabric in a graphic pattern will hide stains and last for years. How do You Determine Whether Chair is Ergonomically Correct? Most often, this applies to office chairs where people spend hours sitting. However, any chair that you spend time sitting in should be ergonomically appropriate. To start, test out all chairs you’re considering for purchase, your body will innately know whether it’s right for you or not. If it feels good, check out the back support, particularly for kitchen or dining room chairs that are generally more upright. The lower portion should provide support while being slightly curved to follow the contour of your spine. As for the seat, it should feel comfortable when you first sit down and stay that way for several hours. There should be at least an inch of space between your body and the sides of the chair to allow for some movement. If you’re looking for a chair with arms, make sure their height is proportionate to your body. If they’re too high, you’ll have trouble relaxing your shoulders while your arms are resting.